


you know i need your love

by ohw8imnotstr8



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Bye Bye Birdie AU, F/F, alyssa has a rebellious streak every other chapter, angst? idk yet i haven't gotten that far, emma is a rock star now, emma's costumes though... chef's kiss, greg is fake dating alyssa but then emma comes along, maybe this is my way of coping with post show depression, there's a lot of screaming kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohw8imnotstr8/pseuds/ohw8imnotstr8
Summary: When the music stopped, time seemed to stop as well. Emma could feel the sweat dripping down from the back of her neck into the collar of her shirt. Just for that moment, it felt like instead of being on live television, it was just her and Alyssa in the room. Emma took a shaky breath, grabbing Alyssa’s left hand in her right to twirl her and dip her, leaning in so their faces were mere inches away. She could count each of Alyssa’s individual eyelashes when they were this close and the realization made Emma’s stomach swoop. The audience was so silent that you could drop a pin, and her ragged, shaky breaths after her performance could ever so slightly be heard over the speakers connected to her microphone. She nervously licked her lips, heart pounding, and she lifted one hand from the small of Alyssa’s back to cup her cheek. Emma leaned in just a little closer, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she whispered the one line she didn’t have to memorize.“Brace yourself, chick.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	you know i need your love

**Author's Note:**

> grammar rules are hard and this is my first fic so it's not great sorry ajdksadskskdsksdksdksdk

“Okay, Barry, let me get this straight.”

Emma Nolan stood up from the uncomfortable wooden chair she’d previously been slouched in, glancing down at the typed pages in her hand then back up at her manager, Barry Glickman. As soon as their eyes met, he gave her a nervous smile, although Emma thought it looked more like a grimace. She spared a single look to survey the rest of the office, noting that Dee Dee Allen, Barry’s secretary, was leaning against the desk beside him, arms crossed. Done stalling, Emma bit her lip, checking the papers once more.

“Let’s see, you want me to- how did you put it- go to some town in the middle of nowhere and kiss some girl I’ve never met? Do you want to end my career _and_ kill me at the same time? No, no way, I’m not being part of your little publicity stunt.” Emma’s heart was pounding and she felt a familiar swooping sensation in her stomach as her anxiety about the situation mounted. Dee Dee straightened up, opening her mouth to let out what was likely a sharp-tongued retort, but Emma wasn’t having any of it. She crossed over to Barry, stopping when she was practically nose-to-nose with him, despite the drastic height difference. “I want to _live_ , in three weeks I’ll be shipped off into the Army. I don’t want another gaggle of preteen girls watching me eat my breakfast or more little kids poking me in the eye.”

Barry clapped a hand on Emma’s shoulder, grounding her and calming her down just a bit. “Listen kid,” he began, a desperate edge to his voice, “I know you’re going into the Army in three weeks. That’s why it’s so important we- _you_ do this. Your entire career is on the line. This is your last chance, Emma.” Emma contemplated her choices, tapping a finger on her temple; the idea of a bunch of wild teenagers screaming as she performed a song she’d never even heard didn’t appeal to her, but Barry was right. This was her last chance. Plus, if it all went to hell, how hard would it be to catch the next train out of there? Taking a deep breath, she offered her hand to Barry. “Fine, Barry, you win. We have a deal.”

Her manager beamed, jumping up so quickly that he resembled an excited puppy. At a look from Dee Dee, Barry donned a serious expression once more, grabbing Emma’s hand and shaking it firmly. “You won’t regret this, Emma. The plan is foolproof, there’s nothing that could go wrong. Now, go on and hurry along; your new hit single isn’t going to perform itself!”

Sparing one last look at the two of them, Emma gave no one in particular a nervous, half-hearted smile, turning around and heading out of the office. As the door closed behind her, Emma heard the shrill ringing of a telephone along with an exasperated Dee Dee yelling. “Alyssa Greene got pinned to _who_? Nevermind, just keep trying and call me right back.” Emma shrugged half-heartedly as the voices of Barry and Dee Dee dropped to panicked whispers, then kept walking down the hallway, her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. As much as she liked Barry and Dee Dee, she knew plenty of things could go wrong, and from that phone call, it sounded like their luck was close to running out.

★

The ringing of the telephone was rarely a good sign in the Greene household. Last Friday it was Kaylee wailing about how she lost her history notebook and needed to borrow a new one, and tonight it was all congratulations for her after Greg gave her his pin. Realistically, news couldn’t travel _that_ fast, but after getting a call from nearly everyone in town, Alyssa was convinced.

Another high-pitched ring evoked an exasperated groan from Alyssa, and she half-heartedly grabbed the telephone, pressing the receiver to her ear and twirling the thick plastic cord around her finger. “Hello?” She couldn’t help her voice going monotone, and she spared a look at the clock across from her dresser, heart sinking as the hour hand stuck twelve. Before she had even finished her greeting, Shelby’s voice burst through into her ear, making her jump and drop the phone. “Alyssa! what do you mean-”

Audibly wincing, Alyssa dove to the floor with a series of thumps, the baby blue handset clattering around while her friend continued yelling. “-resigning from the fan club….. _Greg_ gave you his pin… social life… important!” Shelby finished triumphantly, unbeknownst that Alyssa had heard nothing she’d just said. Sitting up from her previously crouched position on the floor, Alyssa held the receiver a good foot away from her ear, unsure what to say. “....I’m sorry, Shelby. My mind’s made up. Things like the pledge and the… scream are past me now.”

“You’re giving up the _scream_? You mean when you hear-” Alyssa clasped one hand over the phone as Shelby demonstrated with a shrill scream, then apprehensively uncovered it to keep listening. Before she could give another unwilling response, Mrs. Greene called up from downstairs. “Alyssa, would you please get off the phone? I’ve got some calls to make.” Alyssa, relieved to finally have an excuse to end the phone call and have a minute to breathe, yelled down a simple response of “yes,” then continued her conversation with Shelby. “Shelby, I’ve got to go. You’ll tell Kaylee and the others, right?” She looked over to her open window to look into Shelby’s, where her best friend looked at her with an exasperated expression. “I suppose I’ll _have_ to.” She mumbled half-heartedly, hanging up the phone.

As Alyssa put her own telephone down, Shelby leaned out her open window, bright hair ribbons blowing in the summer night breeze. “Alyssa, are you sure? I mean, after all- are you _absolutely_ sure?” Alyssa gave her friend a sad smile, brushing her windblown hair out of her face. “Positive. I’m sorry, Shelby, but the others will understand. Good night.” Shelby bit her lip, evidently disappointed. “Yeah, good night.” She responded, not meeting Alyssa’s eyes as she closed her window and drew her curtains shut.”

Alyssa grabbed her own curtains and pulled them shut, crossing her room to flop face-first onto her bed. She wanted to scream into her pillow; people were going to eventually find out that everything she “had” with Greg was just an act, and then what would happen? What would they think of Greg? What would her _mother_ think? The thought made her head spin and she rolled onto her back, covering her face with her hands and choking back a sob. _This was all such a stupid idea in the first place_ she thought bitterly, feeling her eyes well up with tears. Lost in her thoughts, she barely registered footsteps on the stairs before they were on the next landing, and she hurriedly wiped her eyes, grabbing the nearest book off her bedside table and flipping to a random page.

“I thought you finished that one.” Alyssa looked over to the now-open door, meeting her mother’s gaze. “I thought I’d re-read it.” She replied, trying- and nearly failing- to keep her voice level. Her mother gave her a questioning look that seemed to last an eternity before continuing. “Anyways, Alyssa, there’s a call for you. The operator said she’s been trying to get through for nearly three-quarters of an hour.” Alyssa’s stomach dropped; it was past midnight, surely it wasn’t another one of her friends calling to congratulate her? She swung her legs off the edge of the bed, folding the corner of her “page” down and putting the book back where it belonged. “Thank you, I’ll take it down there.”

As her mother left the room, Alyssa stood up to follow her, fidgeting with the collar of her shirt as she made her way down the hallway. Descending the stairs at a snail's pace, she found her mother already sitting on the couch, phone receiver in hand. Alyssa took it gingerly, grabbing the other half of the phone and walking a few paces away. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she put the phone to her ear, aware of her mother's stare boring holes into the back of her head. "Hello. Yes, this is she." Alyssa confirmed, mind wandering; it definitely wasn't one of her friends or their parents, so who on earth could it be? There was a clamor of feedback on the other end before a different voice than the one before began talking. Hello, Alyssa, this is Barry Glickman speaking. I'm Emma Nolan's manager." Alyssa nearly dropped the phone, her stomach dropping down to the floor. Her usual calm, intellectual demeanor disappeared within seconds, and as she was struggling for words, the voice- Barry- kept speaking. "It's my honor to tell you that out of all the candidates, _you_ were the lucky pick! In just a few days, Emma will be coming to Edgewater to perform her final song before going into the Army- that is, she’ll be performing the song for _you_.”

Alyssa didn’t know what to say. She swallowed, heart pounding, then spared a look back at her mother, who was now sitting on the couch, flipping through a book absentmindedly. She turned back around, distinctly aware of how hard the was clutching the phone. “She’s-” Alyssa took a deep breath, her voice dropping down to a whisper. “She’s coming _here_ , to _Edgewater_ , to sing to _me_?” She didn’t notice she was fiddling with Greg’s pin until just then, and the thought of him made her sick to her stomach. "Is that _really_ a good idea- I mean, there are plenty of other people..." Alyssa trailed off, twirling the phone cord around her finger as a way to calm her nerves. As much as she wanted to accept, her mother would kill her if she found out. What would she tell Greg? Would their whole charade be for nothing?

"Alyssa, out of all the potential candidates, _you_ were picked. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Don't tell me the idea of it doesn't excite you, hm? Are you really going to turn it down?" As Barry's whole spiel went on, Alyssa's cord twirling increasingly got faster until it was tangled up to her knuckle. She hastily untangled her hand, struggling for a moment; her mind was still reeling and she had to make a decision _now_? Of course, she _wanted_ to, but the circumstances weren't great.

_Ah, what the hell?_ She thought boldly, putting the receiver back to her ear. "Oh, all right, I'll do it." She said, trying not to sound too eager. "Oh, fantastic! We'll be arriving by train in three days time! Hope to see you then, Alyssa! There was a clatter, and then the line went dead, leaving Alyssa standing, still shocked, in her living room, phone in hand. She slowly put the receiver back where it belonged and set the phone on the end table, looking around the dim-lit room. Her mother was gone, likely asleep by now, and would probably nag her about the phone call in the morning. She sat down on the couch, resting her chin in one hand. _Three days..._ Edgewater sure was in for a wild ride.


End file.
